Cherry Blossoms
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Prequel We Broke up and Holiday/Sakura tidak menyangka, di hari ulang tahunnya dia akan mendapatkan kejutan. Tentu saja, kadonya kali ini sungguh membuatnya bahagia./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
**Cherry Blossoms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Naoe Tsuyoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo**

Sakura menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya. Dia masih belum mau tidur meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia selesaikan.

Memandang laptopnya, Sakura menarik napas panjang dan meneguk kopi susu yang di buatnya. Satu senyuman terulas di bibirnya ketika pekerjaannya akhirnya selesai.

Suara bel membuatnya harus menutup laptopnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dan ketika pintu rumahnya di buka, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?"

Tsuyoshi menunjuk sekotak pizza yang dibawanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura menepikan dirinya agar kekasihnya itu bisa masuk. Tsuyoshi bisa melihat laptop milik kekasihnya yang ada di meja.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." Sakura tersenyum. "Mau sesuatu? Akan aku buatkan kopi."

"Boleh."

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi hangat untuk kekasihnya. Meninggalkan Tsuyoshi seorang diri di ruang keluarganya. Tangan Tsuyoshi mengambil remote tv dan menghidupkannya.

"Tumben sekali kamu datang kemari," ucap Sakura. "Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku membeli pizza dan mampir kesini."

"Souka." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tsuyoshi. "Tau saja aku sedang ingin makan pizza."

Tsuyoshi mengelus rambut Sakura dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan saat pesta ulang tahunmu minggu depan?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

Sakura menatap Tsuyoshi sebelum tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakannya bersamamu saja."

Sakura tidak munafik jika dia menyukai saat-saat bersama dengan Tsuyoshi. Baginya, hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah saat bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku memiliki banyak film baru." Sakura membuka laci di bawah televisinya. "Aku dan Ino habis berbelanja, lalu aku melihat banyak sekali film baru. Jadi aku membelinya. Malam ini kita mau nonton apa?"

"Terserahmu saja."

Sakura tersenyum dan menyetel satu film romantis untuk mereka tonton. Malam ini, Sakura benar-benar merasa stressnya hilang karena ada Tsuyoshi disini.

Dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan pizza, mereka menikmati film dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika matahari sudah mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Tsuyoshi masih tertidur sembari memeluknya dan dia sangat menyukai _pheromone_ yang dikeluarkan Tsuyoshi saat tertidur. Baginya Tsuyoshi sangat seksi saat tertidur.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan Tsuyoshi setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui. Setelah hubungan mereka hampir kandas sebulan yang lalu, akhirnya dia menyerahkan apa yang dimilikinya kepada Tsuyoshi. Dan hasilnya tidak sia-sia, Tsuyoshi ada di sisinya dan hubungan mereka kembali menghangat.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika Tsuyoshi membuka matanya.

"Ohayou, Tsuyoshi-kun."

"Ohayou."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kamu bersiaplah untuk berangkat kerja."

Tsuyoshi membiarkan Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Segera dia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Selesai mandi, Tsuyoshi mengambil setelan kemeja di lemari milik Sakura. Karena dia terlalu sering menginap di apartemen milik Sakura, hampir setengah barangnya berada disini.

Tsuyoshi sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya ketika masakan yang dibuat Sakura matang. Sakura benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan apron yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia ingin segera menikahi Sakura.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi mengucek matanya ketika pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya tak kunjung selesai. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu bekerja lembur karena banyaknya proyek yang harus dia tangani. Bahkan dia tidak sempat mengunjungi Sakura. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki waktu dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Sakura.

"Naoe-sama." Tsuyoshi mengangkat kepalanya ketika sekretarisnya masuk. "Ada yang mencarimu."

Belum sempat Tsuyoshi bertanya, sebuah wajah yang familiar muncul. Disana, Sakura muncul dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Bahkan pakaian kerjanya masih dikenakan.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Aku sedang senggang, jadi aku mampir kesini." Sakura meletakan bungkusan diatas meja. "Aku dengar dari Matsunaga-kun, kamu sedang banyak proyek. Jadi aku berinisiatif mengunjungimu."

Tsuyoshi memandang bungkusan yang di bawa Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Tsuyoshi membuka bungkusan dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Ini.. dari mana kamu mendapatkannya?" Tsuyoshi memegang komik _limited edition_ yang dicarinya. Dia bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya dan selalu gagal.

"Aku memenangkan kuis. Dan sebagai hadiahnya aku mendapatkan komik _limited edition_ itu."

Tsuyoshi memandang komik di tangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sakura, terima kasih."

Sakura bisa merasakan hatinya meleleh hanya karena satu kalimat yang di lontarkan Tsuyoshi. Baginya hanya satu ucapan saja, mampu membuatnya bahagia.

 **oOo**

Tsuyoshi duduk di ruang tamu milik kekasihnya sembari membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Malam ini, dia akan membawa Sakura ke sebuah restauran untuk merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Tangannya menyentuh saku celananya. Niatnya malam ini dia akan melamar Sakura.

"Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura muncul dengan gaun merah yang membalut tubuhnya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Tsuyoshi tidak mampu berkedip memandang Sakura. Kekasihnya itu bagai dewi malam ini.

"Cantik."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Tsuyoshi mampu membuat senyuman di wajah Sakura.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" Tsuyoshi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Tsuyoshi. Dia berharap malam ini akan menjadi ulang tahunnya yang terindah.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika Tsuyoshi membawanya ke restauran merah untuk makan malam. Rasanya dia seperti putri impian. Dia terlalu banyak nonton film.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tsuyoshi membuka buku menu.

"Kamu yakin, tidak apa-apa makan disini?" tanya Sakura. "Makanan disini mahal sekali."

"Ini hari spesialmu. Jangan pikirkan apapun."

"Kalau begitu, pesankan saja untukku."

Tsuyoshi memesankan banyak makanan untuk mereka. Sakura sampai kewalahan untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang di pesan.

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat." Tsuyoshi menyentuh pipi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang istirahat. Makanannya juga terlalu banyak, aku kekenyangan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membayarnya dan kita pulang."

Hujan turun dengan deras ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu restauran. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika rasa dingin menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan terjebak disini sedikit lebih lama," ucap Tsuyoshi.

Sakura mengapit lengan kekasihnya dengan erat ketika merasakan rasa pusing menderanya. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika bau obat-obatan masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Dia bisa melihat ruangan serba putih. Sudah pasti ini bukan kamarnya atau pun kamar milik Tsuyoshi.

Emeraldnya bergerak dan menemukan selang infus di tangannya. Dan disana, Tsuyoshi tertidur sembari menggenggam tangannya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

Tsuyoshi terbangun ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Matanya terbuka dan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ohayou, Tsuyoshi-kun."

Tsuyoshi menegakan tubuhnya. Dia memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat.

"Apa ada yang kamu inginkan? Kamu masih pusing?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Sedikit. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Maaf karena aku mengacaukan semuanya," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Seharusnya kamu menjaga pola tidur dan makanmu." Tsuyoshi mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Aku tahu, kamu sampai tidak tidur untuk mendapatkan komik itu."

"A-apa? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Tsuyoshi-kun, aku haus. Aku akan mengambil jus jeruk dulu." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.**_

 _ **Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang dan mengambil pizza yang ada di kotak sebelum melahapnya. Matanya memandang laptop milik Sakura sebelum membukanya. Matanya dengan cekatan membaca kata demi kata yang ada di layar laptop Sakura sebelum kembali menutupnya.**_

 _ **Sakura muncul dengan dua gelas jus jeruk dan senyuman di wajahnya. Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Dia sangat mencintai Sakura. Sangat.**_

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi, Tsuyoshi-kun sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura. "A-aku hanya ingin membuat Tsuyoshi bahagia."

"Kalau kamu ingin aku bahagia, jangan tidur malam. Apalagi dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu."

"Hah? Apa?" Sakura menatap Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna semuanya. "Jadi maksudmu, aku hamil?"

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab, dia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan membelikan sarapan untukmu."

Sakura memandang kepergian kekasihnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Tidak menyangka jika di dalam perutnya terdapat janin yang akan tumbuh.

Emeraldnya memandang sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin dengan berlian kecil. Dia tidak tahu kapan Tsuyoshi memakaikannya untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsuyoshi-kun."

Ini merupakan kado terindah untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Mungkin ini kado yang terlambat untuk Mama Kura.. tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak :v**

 **Sebenernya pengen fokus buat UN.. tapi liat laptop nganggur, tangan jadi gatel buat ngetik.. u.u**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari Author.. terima kasih banyak buat penggemar TsuyoSaku.. Saku sayang kalian!**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict TsuyoSaku lainnya..**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
